Come Back Be Here
by jnghyeeun
Summary: Dia menyatakannya cinta padaku pukul 4 thubuh, dengan theenak jidat menyatakan kalau kita berpacaran, menciumku tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, aihh Huang Zi Tao akan kubunuh kau thaat kembali nanti!. Yaoi. TaoHun. Crack pair


**WARNING: YAOI, TYPO, GAJE. RATED: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Gua masih pemula, harap maklum. Dan please tinggalkan jejak**.

**Gua TaoHun shipper dan ini ff TaoHun yeayyy (/^o^)/**

_you said it in simple way_

_4am the second day_

Drrt Drtt.. Kurasakan hpku bergetar lalu terdengar suara siulan menandakan ada pesan masuk

"Eungg" Aku menggeliat malas lalu mengambil Hpku. Siapa sih orang gila yang mengirimiku pesan pukul 4 subuh?! Dasar kurang kerjaan. Iya tau jomblo gak ada yang ngebelay tapi gak harus gini juga kan (?) *-_-

**_From: Tao panda_**

**_To: Sehunnie_**

**_Apa kau sudah bangun? aku ada di depan rumahmu_**** sekarang.**

"MWO?!" Aishh mau apa sih Panda-ge pagi-pagi begini?. Aku menyebutnya panda karna dia memang mirip panda. Lihat saja matanya itu, persis seperti panda.

Akupun segera mengambil jaket lalu berjalan keluar rumah masih dengan muka bantal. Terlihat Tao-ge sedang berdiri diteras sambil memegang sebongkah bunga mawar. Mau apa dia dengan bunga mawar itu? mau melayat ke makam orang? sebentar, tapi kalau melayat kan bukan dengan bunga mawar? Aishh bodo amat. Aku berhenti berbicara dalam hati dan melebarkan mataku-melek sempuna-sebelumnya aku masih setengah sadar. Saat kurasakan seseorang memelukku dengan hangat. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi.. orang itu adalah Tao!

"Hunnie, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke London. Ayahku ada urusan bisnis disana dan aku disuruh ikut sekalian belajar untuk menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga. Dan eung.. aku ingin kamu tau kalau aku mencintaimu-sangat-mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama."

Aku hanya diam. Dia masih memelukku dengan hangat. Tunggu dulu, tadi itu Tao-ge sedang menyatakan perasaannya padaku ya? Ya tuhan.. Aku mimpi apa semalam?

"Eung, makthud gege?" Jangan tertawa, tapi aku cadel dan tisak bisa bilang huruf "S". Aku menoleh ke wajah Tao-ge. Dia tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku.

"Maksud gege, maukah Sehun menjadi kekasih gege? Yah.. sebenarnya walaupun Hunnie bilang tidak gege tetap akan memutuskan kalau kita pacaran" Tao-ge memasang cengiran-nya lalu memberikan bunga mawar yang daritadi dipegangnya padaku. Lalu.. Chu~ dia mencium pipiku. Oh gosh aku yakin mukaku semerah kepiting sekarang, pipiku sangat panas.

"Ta.. tapi ge, Thehun kan belum terlalu kenal gege" kataku sambil menunduk malu. Shit! kenapa aku jadi begini.

_One last kiss and catch your flight_

_Right when I was just about to fall_

Tao-ge melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah lalu menatapku intens. Memelukku dengan sangat erat lalu berbisik "aku akan merindukanmu" kemudian tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu dia mencium bibirku, menautkan bibirku dengan bibirnya dan sedikit melumatnya. Setelah beberapa detik, dia melepasnya dan sejujurnya err aku agak kecewa.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, saat sudah sampai di London aku janji akan menelpon mu, I love you" katanya lalu berlali ke mobilnya dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan ku yang masih diam di teras dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"I love you too" bisikku lirih. Hampir terjatuh, lemas saat sadar kalau ini adalah pernyataan cinta terkejam yang pernah kualami.

_I told myself don't get attached. But, in my mind I play it back_

_Spinning faster than the plane that took you_

"Dia menyatakannya cinta padaku pukul 4 thubuh, dengan theenak jidat menyatakan kalau kita berpacaran, menciumku tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, aihh Huang Zi Tao akan kubunuh kau thaat kembali nanti!" Aku berteriak sendiri di kamar. Aku benci ini! Kejadian tadi terus berputar dikepalaku. Aku bisa gila!

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak Tao-ge pergi. Beberapa hari lalu dia meneleponku dan bilang kalau sedang di New York sekarang. Hahh Huang Zi Tao, kapan kau akan kembali?

_Taxi cabs and busy street that never bring you back to me_

_I can't help but wish you took me with you_

Aku berjalan sendiri di taman kota, ternyata dari awal aku juga cinta pada Tao-ge. Hfft ini membuatku _jetlag. _Perbedaan waktu Seoul dan New York itu jauh sekali.. 14 jam! bayangkan! Aku yakin sekarang Tao-ge sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Payah, padahal aku merindukannya.

Drrtt drtt

Kurasakan sesuatu di saku celanaku bergetar, ternyata itu Hpku. Ada telpon, aku segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ngg, Hunnie apa kau masih bangun?" Terdengar suara sexy Tao-ge yang mengantuk. Apa tadi aku bilang sexy? tidak tidak aku khilaf.

"Bodoh, dithini thiang. Tentu thaja aku mathih bangun." Jawabku duduk di ayunan sambil melihat ke jalanan. Busy street.

"Hahaha ya benar, aku lupa. Tapi disini tengah malam. Aku terbangun karna merindukanmu yeobo" Katanya dengan nada manja.

"Kalau rindu cepat kembali." Jawabku sengaja agak jutek, tapi aku serius dengan kata-kataku barusan. Aku ingin dia kembali.

"..." hening. tidak ada jawaban.

"Ge?" terdengar suara dengkuran halus diseberang telpon. Shit, dia tidur ternyata. -_-

_New york.. be here. But you're in London and I berak down_

_'Cause its not fair that you're not around_

Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ini membunuhku! (Backsound: Cinta ini membunuhku by D'masiv) *Uhuk!

Aku jatuh cinta padanya, tapi dia sedang di New York sekarang. Aku takut dia melirik namja atau yeoja lain disana. Ya, ini memang salahku karna sampai sekarang aku belum bilang secara official pada Tao-ge kalau aku juga mencintainya. Tapi tetap saja, harusnya dia disini sekarang.. aku ingin dia bersamaku.

_This is when the feeling sink in. I don't wanna miss you like this_

_Come back.. Be here, Come back.. Be here_

Aku menatap ponselku nanar. Hufft kapan dia akan kembali? Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia sangat sibuk? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar? pandangan ku menjadi buram, ada tumpukkan air yang siap menetes dari kelopak mataku. Huang Zi Tao lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat padaku, kau membuat ku menangis! Aku sangat merindukanmu panda bodoh.

Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang dengan gontai. Duduk di bangku taman yang ada disana memandang lurus kedepan dan hanya diam.

Aku memejamkan mata. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke hari itu. Saat dia dengan bodoh dan nekatnya datang ke rumahku pukul 4 subuh. Memelukku sambil menyatakan perasaannya, aihh aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas aroma tubuhnya, kehangatan tubuhnya saat memelukku, suaranya yang serak dan sexy saat menyatakan cinta. Aku ingat semuanya, dan aku merindukan hal itu.

"Sehunnie.." Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aroma ini.. Suara ini.. Ahh aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi sekarang.

"Sehunnie.. Ayolah, apa kau marah pada gege?" Suara itu terdengar lagi, Pelukannya terasa makin erat. Aku menoleh dan.. itu dia, si panda bodoh. Dia yang memelukku.

"Apa yang gege lakukan dithini? Bukannya gege ada uruthan di New York?" Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Maafkan gege, padahal gege sengaja membuat kejutan dengan muncul tiba-tiba disini. Tapi malah dapat tatapan tajam" Nadanya memelas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung memeluknya.

"Gege bodoh! Bogothipoyo" Aku menyenderkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Nado" katanya memelukku dengan erat. "So, Do you love me?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya lalu mengangguk. "I love you panda bodoh, Don't you ever dare to leave me again" dia terkekeh.

Lalu, dapat kurasakan bibir Tao-ge menciumku lembut.

**END**

**Okesip, udah sampe sini aja. Otak gua udh buntu. Gimana? Bagus gk? Gaje ya? maklum masih pemula -_- Thanks yo udah mau baca. chu~**


End file.
